Return
by Purple Feline
Summary: After a year of the Antartica incident Lex finds herself enjoying hunting animals and keeping them as prizes. Now the serpents are back and so is Scar and two other predators. Whoever wins we lose. ScarxLex
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: In this story Scar survived and didn't get impregnated. But don't worry there's going to be plenty of action! ****J ****Oh and when you see the Predators words in bold that's them speaking in there language translated in English.**

Lex studied the odd spear that was resting in her warm palm. The spear was given to her over a year ago by a vicious creature that she named Scar. She blushed as she remembered how she actually grew a crush on the humanoid. She looked around her surroundings, nothing but the warm enclosed forest and the sun peeking through the branches.

She sighed, ever since she killed the aliens back in Antarctica, she grew fond in hunting. She still had the scar on her cheek, showing her worthy of being a warrior. She wondered where he might be at this moment, it would be but a miracle if she ever saw him again. She lifted the spear high above her head and let out a battle cry, letting the forest know she was here and ready to hunt.

There was a rustling sound from behind her and she grinned evilly as she awaited for her prey pounce. Just as she heard the rustling stop and she could hear her prey flying through the air, she quickly turned around, knelt down on one knee and thrusted her spear up.

What she expected was to see a mountain lion or a bear but what she shocked and scared her.

It was one of the black serpents she killed in Antarctica, still screaming and struggling to kill Lex. Its second jaw shot in and out towards her face but it was just an inch short for it to reach. It gave one final attempt to strike her face with its jaw and stab her with its tail but died away with a hiss. Lex tugged her spear out of the serpents chest and stared at it in shock. She thought all those things were killed with Scar's bomb. Then she suddenly got back on guard, if there was one, then there were likely to be more. She quickly ran back to her home, ignoring the branches that scratched against her face and the rocks that protruded into the bottom of her feet.

Two questions kept rolling through her mind as she ran and watched for any other serpents. How did the aliens get here of all places? And if the aliens were here, would the humanoids be here to and maybe Scar? She blushed again and finally reached her two story house and quickly ran inside, ready for anything that would dare to approach her.

Her eyes suddenly landed on the phone, she was going to need all the help she could get, even that help wasn't so much of a help. As she quickly reached the phone, she noticed a clear wet substance all over the phone. She slowly poked her finger into the slime, knowing instantly that another alien was hiding in her house.

On a Predator Ship

Scar purred as he admired his kills of the hard meats. Then suddenly his mind flashed to the time where he teamed up with the female ooman. He wondered whether she still remembered him? He growled as he shook that thought away, how could he be thinking such things?! He went back to admiring his kills before the Head Elder appeared before his presence along with two marked warrior yaujtas. Scar immediately got to his feet and bowed his head before the Head Elder.

The Head Elder bowed his head back and spoke to Scar, "**Scheakr we have a mission for you to attend to." **

Scar chirped in response, "**I would be more than glad to do the mission your honor." **Scar said as he bowed his head again.

The Elder moved his mandibles in what appeared to be an approved grin and pounded his chest, "**Excellent! Here is what your required to do. More of the serpents have appeared again. Since you were the only yaujta to survive and kill the queen were sending you down along with Tchear and Kil'hear. They to have earned there marks."**

Scar took one look at his partners and nodded his head to them in respect, they returned the same. They stalked off chittering and chirping to themselves as they put on their masks and went in to the weaponry room to prepare for battle. The elder looked at Scar one last time before nodding to him and turning away. Scar looked back down at kills and sighed. Even though he didn't want to admit it he really wanted to see the female ooman again.


	2. Preparing

Lex got in a crouching position and waved her spear around, that serpent could be anywhere in her house. She took a deep breath and muttered, "Get hold of yourself Lex. You've killed these things before."

She heard footsteps above her head and a silent hiss, the bastard was in her room. She growled, quickly but silently she headed up the stairs listening for the serpent's movement. It apparently didn't know she was home or else it would've already attacked. She finally reached the second floor and quickly got her back against the wall, she didn't want that thing sneaking up behind her.

As she brought the spear in front of her, her eyes quickly landed on the serpent. It was standing right in the middle of the hallway, its back turned towards her. The serpents tail swished violently in the air unaware that Lex was in its presence.

Lex brought up her spear and charged forward, letting a battle cry. The serpent turned around and screamed, surprised of the human. Lex jumped in the air, her legs all the way to her back, her spear high in the air for puncturing and she threw her spear into the serpents chest. Landing right behind the screaming, dying serpent, she stood up and watched the alien give one last hiss before dying.

She smirked. Now it was time to claim her prize and yet become a better, stronger warrior. She tugged her spear out of the acidic bloody chest and shrunk it back to normal size, making it easier to carve the head.

As soon as she was done, she disposed the body in her backyard, and took a good look at the serpents head. Just as she was about to head back inside, she heard the rattling of bushes and hissing coming right behind her. She smirked, didn't these guys have a brain?

Oh well, if Scar was here his mandible's be on the ground. She turned around pointed her spear towards the hidden serpents and said, "Bring it on."

Scar

Scar strapped on his wrist blade, and flexed his fingers, making sure it fit perfectly. He looked at his two partners who were busy chatting to themselves about how many hard meats they were going to kill. Scar rolled his eyes, and picked up his mask, it was the same mask he wore the day he met the female ooman. He lightly traced the mark he made on his mask and purred. He remembered when he marked the female, they had killed a whole nest of hard meats together and were the only ones that survived. He found that worthy enough for the female ooman to earn the mark.

He looked over at Tchear and Kil'hear and barked an order at them. "**Be ready! Were about to take off."**

Tchear and Kil'hear growled in response and went back to chattering amongst themselves. Then suddenly Tchear had something pop into his that he was very curious about.

"**Hey Scheakr!" **

Scar turned around, his mandibles twitched in annoyance at the middle aged warrior. **"What?"**

"**We've heard stories about you teaming up with an ooman. A female one. Is that true?"** Tchear asked.

Scar turned his head slightly away and clenched his fists together, he managed to choke out, "**Yes. She was worthy enough to team up with me. She killed three of the hard meats."**

Tchear and Kil'hear looked at each other, there mandibles spreading out with interest. **"We've also heard that you had a crush on the female."**

Scar held in his breath and grabbed hold of the table for support. The two predators walked up to Scar and they nudged him slightly with there elbows,

Kil'hear smiled his mandibles widening with laughter, **"We cant blame you. We found her pretty hot to."**

Scar finally lost it and roared in the middle aged yaujtas faces, "**SHE'S MINE! YOU HEAR ME! NOW BACK OFF!!!" **With those words Scar realized what he had said and covered his mouth.

Tchear and Kil'hear looked at each other with satisfaction in their eyes and walked back to there corner waiting for the ship to take off. Scar growled, he cant believe he said that! He knows he doesn't feel that way about Lex… great now he was calling her by her name. He sighed and put on his mask, he had to face it, he loved Lex but he also knew that he would never see her again.


	3. The Mark

Lex smiled as two serpents appeared from the and hissed as they circled her. She was enjoying this more and more, is this what it felt like to the humanoids? To hunt? Well if it was, it felt great!

At first she only hunted to survive and escape the pyramid but now she hunted for joy and pleasure. The serpents hissed again and this time decided to attack Lex. She smiled, it was best for the serpents to attack to first.

The one on left jumped in mid-air, its tail lashing out to strike Lex's face, but Lex was quicker. She summer salted (did I spell that right?) forward and quickly got back to her feet. Before the serpent had time to turn back around, Lex threw her spear into the hard meat's head and watched it die with a scream. Suddenly Lex remembered the other serpent, before she could retrieve her spear a horrific scream filled the air and the alien was on Lex's back.

Lex screamed as the serpents claws dug their way into her shoulder. Luckily the serpent had terrible aim with their tails, which gave Lex a chance to fight back. She rolled over onto her back and slid underneath the serpent, ignoring the pain as the serpent's claws tried to stay with her.

She quickly got back to her feet and ran to the dead serpents body that still had her spear in its head.

She heard the alien scream from behind her, annoyed at the fact its prey got away. She ripped the spear out of the dead hard meat and turned around. Just enough time to see the alien jump in the air, its second mouth reaching out to strike Lex's face. Lex thrusted her spear forward, hoping the spear would penetrate the serpent.

After what seemed like forever, the spear came to meet the serpents second mouth, and it dropped dead to the ground.

Lex sneered and went to retrieve her spear before a red light blinded her vision.

Predators

Scar grunted as they finally reached the planet known as earth, where the oomans lived and where _she _lived. He looked over Tchear and Kil'hear who were already getting out of the space craft. Scar rolled his eyes underneath his mask, they had of plenty of time to kill the hard meats, its just that these blow holes wanted to see who could get the most kills.

Scar growled and made sure everything was in place and working. Just as he was about done, a recognizing scream, it was one of the hard meats.

Scar growled with excitement and ran out of the ship, he had no time to cloak it. When he saw Thear and Kil'hear up ahead, he growled, why weren't they fighting the hard meats? Just when he was about to blow up on them, he stopped himself when he saw a female ooman standing above a dead hard meat. With one of their spears.

Scar knew exactly then who it was. It was Lex. He could tell that by just staring at her eyes which were now being blinded by Tchear.

Scar started to panic, if he stopped Tchear from blowing up Lex's little head, they might start to figure it out. If he didn't… well he didn't want to think what would happen if he didn't.

Then he remembered the scar he put on Lex's right cheek, if he pointed it out they'll have no choice but leave her be.

Scar slapped Tchear across the head, making Tchear roar and get in Scar's face. Although Scar was a lot bigger than Tchear, Tchear was not at all intimated by the least. However for Kil'hear he was just plain idiotic. He annoyed and threatened anybody that Tchear would just so he wouldn't get the same treatment. Of course they were brothers but that still didn't change the way they treated each other.

Scar firmly pointed his clawed finger at the female ooman and hissed, **"Are you blind? Do you not see the mark she bears?"**

Tchear growled and turned back to the female ooman, studying her. He noticed the mark on her cheek, and he went completely silent. He walked towards the female ooman, getting a better look at the mark on her left cheek.

Lex

Lex stayed completely still as one of the smaller predators came towards her. She thought about running, but what good would that do? They easily catch her and probably play with her before they killed her.

She didn't move a single muscle, as the predator grabbed her around the throat and lifted her in the air without a sweat. Lex gagged and tried to pry the humanoid's hand away. She only managed to gag more before a terrified roar filled the air, somehow that roar seemed familiar to her.


	4. Realization

Lex felt herself losing the battle to stay conscious between the death grip the humanoid had her in.

Just as she saw darkness closing around the edges of her sight it all went away as fell down to the ground with an oof!

She coughed violently as she looked up to see why the predator released her unexpectedly.

Two humanoids were arguing or what seemed to be arguing over something. Probably arguing on who was going to kill Lex.

Occasionally they would point at her and then point at the marks on there helmets but none of that seemed to calm Lex.

All in the while she found herself slowly backing away from the angry predators before she hit something hard against her back.

She paused for a second before looking up to see yet another humanoid standing eight feet above her.

His head was tilted curiously to the side as he stared down at Lex.

She quickly backed away, thankful that he didn't follow and only stared at her.

She quickly tried searching for her spear, then realized it was over by the arguing predators.

She then realized the snarls and barks had ceased and all eyes were on her. One of them just seemed so familiar.

He was standing about nine feet tall, his arms and legs filled with complete muscles and his helmet bared the mark. The mark of passage, the mark that made you a part of the clan. The mark that made Lex part of the clan.

Lex gasped as she realized she was staring at the hunter that helped her escaped the pyramid back in Antarctica. The one she named Scar and the one who looked like he was about to kiss her before the alien queen interrupted.

Lex blushed and quickly turned her head away before the predators noticed.

She heard footsteps walk past her and falter as they walked away from her. And she could barely make out the breathing coming from one of the hunters.


	5. The Nest

Lex opened her eyes slightly, scared to encounter one of the humanoids again. But that didn't bother her as much as the fact that Scar walked away from her, without saying at least a hello.

She got up, brushed the dirt off her knees and headed towards the way the predators went. Although part of her was saying "don't do it" the other part was saying "you love him don't you? Well hell go after him!"

Lex smiled, she was going to go with the one that said go after him. Even if it meant dying on doing so.

Predator

Scar gave one last look at the beautiful female ooman before running off with his partners and activating his cloaking device.

He hated himself for running away from Lex, but it was the only thing to protect her from Tchear and Kil'hear. And from the looks from there faces they knew Lex would make a great trophy. Like hell he would let them do that.

Suddenly Scar stopped the group, making Tchear and Kil'hear growl. He snarled at them, and traced where the hard meats were. They were about a quarter of mile away… underground.

Scar groaned, if there was anything he hated more than hard meats, it was being underground. It meant less room, and more of a chance for the hard meats to kill them easily.

Predators relied on open spaces and striking distances, if there wasn't any of that well… he wouldn't be so happy.

"**Hard meats are a quarter a mile away from us…"** Scar choked on his next words, **"underground." **As he uncloaked, while the other two did the same.

Tchear and Kil'hear groaned as well, and made sure all there weapons were working properly.

One thing that the predators needed if they didn't have what they relied on, was there weapons to be working at the right time, and to be close,

Tchear growled, **"Out of everything why do the hard meats have to be underground?"**

Scar shook his head, **"Kil'hear were going to need you stay up here when we reach the entrance. We don't want any of the hard meats escaping."**

Kil'hear growled but nodded his head, **"Fine. But at least send some my way? I want to kill some to you know."**

Scar chuckled, **"Alright. We'll try to send you a couple. But your going to have to kill them all and don't let any escape. Got it?"**

Kil'hear ignored Scar and went back to checking his weapons.

Tchear growled in annoyance and raised one of his spears above his head, **"Can we go now! Its time to kill some hard meats!" **He yelled as he cloaked again and waited for Scar's approval.

Scar rolled his eyes and pulled out his own spear, remembering how he gave his old one to Lex as a gift for proving herself worthy, and also so she would remember him.

He sighed and ran, leading the other two yaujta to the hard meat nest, and possibly their deaths.

Lex

Lex followed the three predators with an easy pace, careful not to make to much noise. Although the predators were cloaked, they were easy to see when they moved, so it didn't slow down Lex at all.

Lex kept her distance but also made sure that she was close enough to where she could see them.

Suddenly they all stopped and uncloaked, revealing their huge and well toned body to Lex.

Lex slightly blushed when she caught a glimpse of Scar's abs. He had a twelve pack! She quietly listened to there conversation, which did no use cause she had no idea what they were saying!

Scar who was apparently the leader of the small group, was ordering the second tallest to do something that he wasn't happy about. Lex could tell that much just by the second tallest growl of irritation.

The smallest who looked no less ferocious, roared and lifted his spear high above his head, and chattered something in his language. As if he said something inspiring, the group cloaked again, and ran off. Leaving Lex annoyed and without any clue what they were doing.

Predators

Scar groaned as they finally reached the lair of the hard meats. It was what the humans used as junk, or where they had to dispose of their wastes. He checked all of his weapons and gears one last time before entering the nest and before entering death.

The only running through his mind right then and there was if he would ever see Lex again and somehow tell her how much he loved her. He sighed again, and nodded his head at Tchear to follow him, while Kil'hear stayed behind to keep track of any runaways.

As Scar and Tchear entered the nest, Kil'hear stood guard and watched the empty silent forest. It was almost getting dark, which made things more exciting and interesting for Kil'hear.

Just as he was about pull out his knives to sharpen, movement caught his eyes. And by the looks of it, it looked like a ooman.

Lex

"Damn it." Lex muttered underneath her breath. The damn humanoid saw her, before she had time to hide behind a tree.

Well there was only one thing to do, show him the mark that she boar, and hope that he didn't kill her.

She heard the predator, growl softly, as he began to hunt her. Lex felt shivers go down her spine as the humanoid took slow cautious steps toward her. He was playing with her, he was making her feel this way on purpose, he enjoyed it.

Lex gritted her teeth together, she was done with this crap. She gathered her strength together out from behind the tree, right in the chest of hunter.

Scar

Scar slowly, stalked through the pungent smelling gutter, keeping his eye out for any of the hard meats. His partner Tchear, was doing the same, only he was in the back.

They were already giving themselves away just by walking through the water, that echoed all the way down to the other side.

"Why haven't they attacked yet?" Muttered Tchear.

Scar had no idea, any hard meat would've attacked right now, and drag them back to be impregnated. So this was odd… very odd.

Then an ear piercing shriek filled the air, it was the queen. No one could make that mistake, and sounded like she was calling for help.

Tchear spoke again, "It sounded like she was calling for help."

Scar nodded his head slightly, "Is she trapped?"

Tchear shook his head, "A queen sounding that big? I don't think so. It sounds like she's in trouble… big time."

They listened again as the queen screeched again, this time with following yells and screeches… coming right from behind them.

Lex

Lex stared up at the surprised predator and prayed to God that he wouldn't kill her in an instant. She then thought of her mark, and maybe if she showed him, he would reconsider.

Hurriedly she flashed him her cheek with the mark, and brought up her spear.

At first nothing happened, then the predator touched his own mark, that was on his helmet, and then slowly touched Lex's.

He nodded his head at her, and pounded his chest. He was obviously accepting Lex, which Lex was happy to know, until numerous of screeches and yells were filling the air all round them.


	6. All Of Us

Lex's eyes widened as hundreds of the black serpents surrounded her and the predator. The predator grunted, and got in a fighting stance, he wasn't the least bit afraid. Lex however was, she lengthened her spear out and got ready.

Problem was the aliens took one last look at them, and ran away, heading towards the sewer.

Lex stood staring, her mouth hanging wide open, the predator looked completely calm and relaxed, as he punched in a few numbers on his wrist band.

The predator said something in his own language to the wrist band and shut it off. He turned toward Lex, and then looked towards the sewer entrance where God knows how many aliens went into.

He looked back at Lex one more time and ran into the sewer, Lex took the looks as an invite to go hunting. She smirked, this was going to be a hell of hunt.

Scar

Scar turned around to the numerous screams and screeches, Tchear did the same, except he was more eager to kill them, then Scar was.

Scar didn't want bet his life on a hunt, although he enjoyed hunting, he also wanted to live long enough to tell Lex what he felt about her. He growled as he saw the serpents all over the sides of the wall. They growled and hissed at the two humanoids, but didn't attack, they passed right over them, and headed toward their queen.

Tchear roared at them, and pounded his chest, he was mocking them. Still they paid him no heed, Tchear growled and ran after them. Only to be stopped by Scar who was yelling in frustration.

"You fool! We cant go running after them."

Tchear snorted, "Why? We got orders to kill them!"

Scar got into Tchear's face and twitched his mandibles in a warning manner.

"Did you think about this? The queen must be in real trouble if she called the whole colony for help."

Tchear turned his head back to where the serpents ran and then turned his head back to Scar, "So? What that's supposed to mean?"

Scar growled, "It means if we go in there where the whole colony and queen is and hell knows what else, we might not come back out alive."

Tchear looked back at the end of the tunnel and back at Scar. "Well we got to get rid of them."

Scar nodded, "And we will. But were going to need all of us. Contact Kil'hear were going to need all the help we can get."

Lex

Lex hurriedly followed the predator through the tunnel, she didn't like the face they were following a whole colony Xenomorphs.

The predator stopped and looked at his wrist device, another predator was talking over the device.

The humanoid turned to Lex, and shook her shoulder. Lex smiled and attempted to shake his shoulder, but only managed to move her arm.

She blushed slightly and removed her arm from the predator's shoulder. He nodded to her once more before heading off farther into the tunnel.

Lex followed, her spear tightly firm in her hand, there was no way she was losing her only weapon.

The humanoid came to a stop, and he started to speak in his own language… to the other predators.

Lex began to tremble, well at least she had two predators on her side, she was just worried about the smaller one. He didn't seem to happy about her, Scar however was more than overjoyed.

He stomped over towards Lex and gave her a bone crushing hug. She gasped and patted Scar's shoulder, before she began to struggle out of his grip.

He let her go, and nodded his head at her. She nodded back, and gave him a smile, that made him turn a bright red underneath his mask.

There was no way that Scar was going to let her hunt with him.


	7. Alien vs Predator

**Author's note: Sorry for not highlighting the Predators words in Bold I kinda forget to do that. Hehe sorry I'll try to highlight them. **

Scar looked at Lex and the predator next to her… Kil'hear. Scar did not like what he was seeing NOT one bit.

Scar got in Kil'hear's face and growled, **"What is she doing down here? What are you doing by her side?"**

Kil'hear chuckled, **"A little jealous are we?"**

"**NO!"**

Kil'hear chuckled again, **"She bared the mark. Like you said to my brother. We cannot kill a member of the clan. And you were the one who marked her in the first place, so she must be a good warrior. And probably something else to you."**

Scar blushed and turned away, he nodded towards Lex and headed off towards the queen.

Lex stood there dumbfounded, she hated not knowing what the humanoids were saying all the time. Maybe Scar will teach her someday?

Lex shook her head, there was no time for that, they had to get rid of the infestation.

She looked at her spear, and at the predators ahead of her. She sighed there was no way she was going to be with Scar.

Tchear looked at the female ooman behind him and growled softly. When this was over he would kill her, a slow painful death. He twitched his mandibles in excitement, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

As the group wondered farther into the cave, an ear piercing shriek filled the air. Lex covered her ears, and looked up ahead. They were now entering the start of the nest, and by the look of it, they weren't that far away from the queen.

They hesitated for a minute before entering the slime filled hall. Lex looked around, and her eyes landed on what looked like a boot.

She turned her head to the side and walked closer, then her eyes widened. Attached to the boot was a leg, covered in dry blood and slime.

Lex gagged, she knew exactly what she was looking at. She forced herself to continue, as she looked on the body, she stopped herself when she finally landed on a face.

It was a man, and he was still breathing. Lex knew that he was still alive, but not for long, he had been impregnated.

There was only one thing Lex could do save him… kill him. She closed her eyes, as she brought up her spear and got ready to kill _another _life.

She shoved her spear right in the middle of the man's chest, and listened as the alien inside screamed its last. Lex looked up at the man and gasped, his eyes were open and he was staring at her.

With one last breath, he whispered, "T-t-thank… y-you." And he died.

Lex stared at the dead man, and nodded. She brought her head back to see triangular red lights all over the man's lifeless body.

She quickly turned around to see the predators staring at her and the dead man. She gulped and walked away, from the curious, questioning predators.

Scar looked at Lex, he never thought she would be so strong to end pain for another. He turned off his laser and ran off after Lex, he had no idea how he was going to protect her from the hard meats.

As the group continued on down the hall, they heard screams and screeches further down. It sounded like chanting, Scar and Lex exchanged glances and they hurried off towards the roars, with Tchear and Kil'hear behind them.

The screams and roars got louder, as they got closer. When they finally reached the other side, what they saw shocked them.

In the room, were hundreds of the serpents, and they were barking and yelling at there queen. The queen was moving oddly, it was as if she was stalking or fighting something.

That's when she turned to the side, and they got a clear view of the monster fighting the queen.


	8. Fight

Lex could barely breathe, the monster or whatever it was battling the queen and it was winning.

Both the alien creatures fought waiting for the other to show any sign of weakness. And the queen wasn't far from it.

The creature was tall as the queen, except it stood on four legs. Its eyes were clearly visible, a pure solid yellow, like amber underneath the moon. The skin was like that of the aliens, a hard, shiny shell but it was more of grey color and had tiny patches of fur.

The creature had a snout much similar to that of a wolves snout. Its top teeth hung low and sharp, from its mouth, dripping with salvia.

Lex shuddered, she thought the aliens were horrible and scary enough to give her nightmares but this monster was just plain terrifying.

Lex looked up at the three humanoids, unable to tell if they were just as surprised as her, because of their masks.

The queen screamed again, as the creature sliced her face with its long knife like claws. Leaving three long marks across her left cheek, she fell to the ground groaning and twitching in pain. The queen's children started to riot, and got ready to defend their queen before the creature roared at them and they stayed back.

Scar was just as confused as Lex, never has seen a monster like this but also seen a Queen Hard Meat back down from a fight.

Tchear got closer to Scar and whispered, "What the hell is going on?"

Scar shook his head in response and continued to watch the battle.

The queen roared at her children expecting them to attack the intruder but they stayed right where they were. The queen looked confusingly at her children and roared again them but they still disobeyed.

The creature looked as though it were smirking with its upper lip quivering. Lex shivered at that look on the creatures face.

The creature roared over top the queen, and one by one the queens children, jumped down from the ceiling and walls and piled on top of their screaming mother.

Lex watched in horror as the aliens tore apart their mother, the queen screeched in bloody agony as her own children ripped her to pieces.

The creature roared again and the aliens moved away from their mother. Lex gasped as she saw the queen covered in her own acidic blood.

The queen moaned weakly as she moved her head around to look upon her betraying children. Then as if the queen knew their were other people in her nest, she looked over at Lex and the three predators nodded her head towards them and died with a soft whimper.

Scar had no idea what that creature was but he did know that the queen wanted them to destroy her nest and kill the creature. Scar looked over at Lex and gestured to his spear that they were going to attack. Lex got the message and nodded, Tchear and Kil'hear were already in fighting stance prepared to attack.

Lex readied herself and stood next to Scar, the creature was busy disposing the body of the queen while the serpents crawled back onto the walls.

Scar roared a battle cry and lead the small group into the nest, the creature screeched in surprise and dropped the body of the queen next to him. Apparently the creature could stand on two legs as well, and could withstand the aliens acidic blood.

The creature roared at his new army and they immediately obeyed, the serpents crawled down from the walls at great speeds and prepared for battle.

Lex followed behind Scar and felt energy flow through her. Kil'hear and Tchear were already slicing the serpents apart, while Scar was using his cannon to blow the ones off the walls.

Lex was doing fine, she stabbed and cut, they were actually winning. One serpent came up from behind Lex, that she easily dodged. The serpent hissed and waved his tail around waiting… not waiting but daring Lex to make the next move.

Scar kept his eye on the creature while he fought the hard meats, the creature seemed interested in Lex, he kept his pure yellow eyes on her the whole they started the fight. The creature had something in mind that Scar didn't like.

Tchear and Kil'hear hooted and hollered with each serpent they killed. They reminded Lex of her two brothers when they wrestled with their dad.

Lex thoughts were slowly drifted away from her when a flash of grey crossed her eyes and pain filled through out her body.


	9. Predator vs Creature

Pain shot up through out Lex's body, the only thing she could do was scream and struggle as something pinned her against the cold floor. Her spear flew out of her hands as the creature held her against the ground. Lex had her eyes closed the whole time it was happening, she didn't want to see her death. But she had to, she wanted to see Scar before she died.

Forcing herself to open her eyes, she screamed as she saw the creatures eyes staring right at her. She panted heavily, not knowing what to do. The creature barked a laugh and brought its nose to Lex's face. She scrunched up her face and turned her head away from the monster, he followed and breathed in her scent.

The creature opened his jaws and let out a horrendous roar into Lex's face. The woman screamed as hundreds of teeth filled her vision. The creature closed his mouth and hissed in Lex's face, she turned her head away and shivered. Fear was surrounding her whole body, she couldn't move a single muscle. The creature opened his mouth no sound but the heavy breathing going down her fac , Lex let out a small whimper before r roar filled the air, causing the creature to pause and turn his attention away from his prey.

Lex squirmed her body to where she could see the side of the creature's face and what was threatening it. Lex smiled as she saw Scar with his mask off, pounding his chest, and challenging the creature.

The creature smirked, knowing this was going to be easy and short. It turned towards the serpents who had managed to capture the two other predators and glue them to the wall, chirped and pointed one of its long claws towards Lex. As if they were eager to do whatever, they quickly pounced on Lex, silencing her scream with a quick flash of their second mouth and dragged her away from the fight that was about to begin.

The creature hissed and stomped his feet, Scar growled and pounded his chest, neither showing any weakness. Lex let out a tiny whimper, Scar wasn't going to make it, he wasn't strong enough, but she admired him for trying.

Two of the worlds most greatest predators circled each other, growling and daring. Scar made the first move, followed by the creature. Scar's fist met with the creature's face, while the claws of the beast tore the humanoids flesh apart across the chest. Both screamed and backed away from the other, gaining respect for each other.

Lex struggled against the serpents grip but each time she tried to pull away they would remind her of their second mouth. Eager to escape and help Scar along with the other predators, Lex tried looking around for her spear. She quickly spot it, it was right beside the alien that holding her left arm. She smiled, and looked back up at the serpents, they were busy talking to one another to not pay any attention to the woman.

An idea suddenly popped into Lex's mind, it was clever and might work, but it was going to be tough. She gave a small tug on her left arm, and just as she hoped the alien lowered its face to hers, gave a small hiss, and quickly flashed its second jaw. Lex took her chance, with all her strength she pulled her yanked her arm away from the serpents grasp and reached for its mouth. She smirked as the alien let out a small squeal of surprise.

"Say goodbye to your mouth bastard."

With all her might she tugged on the mouth and flinched as she heard the tearing of the skin and the aliens scream of bloody murder. The other alien that held Lex's right arm immediately let go of her and ran to its comrades side. Lex took her chance and ran back to the room where Scar was.


	10. Snapped Back Into Place

Scar roared in pain as the creature sent another blow to his already wounded chest. Blood dripped down Scar's chest on to the floor, he grunted, and looked up at the creature that waiting patiently to kill its prey. The humanoid smirked, this beast was too confident, and Scar knew from training with his father that too overly confident opponents were easy to wound.

With one step Scar raced forward, ignoring the pain in his chest, with one swing of his left hand, punched the grey creature in the face. Splattering blood from its cheek, the creature turned back his head slowly, quietly making a growl baring its large teeth. Scar for once in his life was scared, any punch like that from a yaujta would've killed the victim immediately even if it was a queen hard meat. This was something Scar couldn't handle or defeat, he had to admit it, the only problem was getting his friends out of here.

Lex raced down the dark, odor filled halls, eager to get back to Scar and the others. What pondered her though is how far the aliens had gotten her away from the fight between Scar and the creature. _Maybe they took a short cut? _Lex thought to herself. Lex would more than be glad to take a short cut if it meant getting her back to Scar.

A hiss filled the air, causing Lex to stop dead in her tracks and turn around ever so slowly to embrace her fear. Just as she turned around, all she could see was darkness, which made this even more terrifying and difficult than it already was. The serpent let out a soft purr making sure it was loud enough to hear for Lex.

Lex snickered, the bastard was mocking her. Well she wasn't going to put up with that, if this alien wanted a fight, then it would soon get one.

The dark skinned woman looked back and forth between the shadows, "You know, if you were smart enough you'd probably just walk away. But seeing as how your not, I'll give you a quick tip." Lex paused for a second waiting for the serpent to make a sound, as she waited a soft hiss filled the air. Lex smirked, apparently these guys weren't as dumb as she thought, but then again this thing was falling for her plan so she took back about them being smart.

"Your buddy back there, you know the one got his mouth ripped out?"

Another hiss.

Lex walked closer to the shadows, now she was thinking that this was completely stupid and she was practically killing herself. But if her plan went as how it was going to be then she should be fine and not break a sweat.

"Well I swear upon your dead mother's grave I'll do the same to you if you don't back off and stay the hell away from my guy. You stupid son of a-" Just as she hoped the alien revealed itself, by jumping in mid-air, claws and all, right down on Lex. The serpent thinking it had the advantage, lost its confidence and realized it had gotten its claws, and its tail stuck… deep into the concrete floor.

As the serpent screamed and struggled, Lex took her time to stare at the helpless black serpent. She found it funny, for once these damned aliens finally felt what it was like to be helpless prey. For after what seemed like hours the serpent gave up its attempt to escape and laid down, whining. Lex sighed, she'd release him once this whole thing was over, and even that was a doubt.

Lex took one more look at the serpent and ran to go find Scar.

Scar no longer attempted to even try to give the creature a wound, for all it did was just heal in a matter of seconds. The creature roared and reached for Scar's neck, but Scar easily dodged it. Roars, and hisses were filling the room, obviously from the xenomorphs. The two humanoids who were still glued to the wall were chanting their comrade on, ignoring the threats from the strange creature and the hard meats. Scar took his chance and with his left leg, brought it up to meet the creature dead in the face.

The impact was so hard that the creature's neck snapped to the opposite side of where Scar had kicked him. The humanoid watched in relief as the creature fell to the ground, no sound coming from its mouth. Just as soon as the humanoid thought it was over, a loud crack echoed throughout the sewer.

Ever so slowly Scar turned around to see the creature snapping its neck back into place, and a low growl escaping its mouth.


	11. How Did This Happen?

**Lex skidded to halt, as she came up to three hallways. She was panting, things were just getting harder and harder for the girl. **

**Breathing in and out, she took one deep breath, concentrating on the three hallways that held her away from Scar. She was listening for any sounds that came from the hallways. **

**Nothing.**

**She crunched up her face, and listened harder, then as if it were somebody whispering in her ear, she heard a faint roar echoing out of the middle hall.**

**Smiling with triumph, she ran in to the hall, confidence flowing through her. She kept running, that's what her dad always told her. To keep running, until you finally reached your goal and got what you wanted. And Scar was her goal, and that's who she wanted, so no matter how much pain flew up and down her legs, she kept running, focusing on her goal. **

**Scar summer salted backwards, avoiding the grey monster's grip. The creature roared in frustration but didn't give up his attempts. Eventually Scar was going to get tired of dodging the creatures attack, and would falter. **

**Scar knew this, and so did the creature. If it weren't for the creature's healing ability, it would've been dead by now. But things don't always go that easily.**

**Scar was already a bit winded but still had it in him to keep going. Then something hit his mind, something that meant of great importance… Lex. He'd been so busy with the creature he had forgotten about her. **

**As if on cue, Lex came bursting into the main sewer room, crusted up blood all over her grey tank top. Scar took one moment to feel relieved before he felt a pulsing jolt through his abdomen. Lex wide eyed with fear, gasped as she saw the creature's long claws pierced right through Scar's stomach.**

**The room was silent, the chanting of Tchear and Kil'hear had ceased, as well as the threats and hisses from the xenomorphs. Scar looked down and only saw his glowing green blood, he looked back up to meet warm brown eyes that seemed to comfort his pain. **

**Then all went black.**


	12. So Close To Death

Lex screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran after the fallen warrior. The creature watched with fascination as the human girl protectively fell over the yaujta. Pain, Remorse, Vengeance, ran through Lex's blood as she held the wounded warrior to her chest. She wanted revenge, she wanted that murderer's blood all over her body. She wanted to kill.

The creature stared down at the sobbing female and smirked, revealing his sharp yellowing teeth.

All it took was for Lex to take one look at the smug on the creature's face for all hell to break loose.

Lex screamed her voice filled with fiery hate. The creature stood back stunned as Lex's fist met with his face. It hurt, that bitch managed to hurt him, with those tiny fists of hers.

He came back to meet not a fist but a foot to his face again. He tumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet, and landing on the carcass of the queen xenomorph. Growling, he pushed himself off of the queen and ran back to fight enraged female.

The small serpents watched in awe as they witnessed there new leader be beaten by a simple human, which they considered as prey. Another hit to the face from the female sent their leader falling to the ground. If the female, somehow managed to defeat their leader, which seemed highly possible to the beating their leader was getting, then the female would take over their clan.

The two warriors that were still glued to the wall cheered Lex on. She was their only hope of getting out of the lair of the hard meats. Even Tchear didn't particuley like Lex… ok so he _loathed _Lex, he wanted to get out of this place just as bad as he wanted to kill Lex.

The young warrior watch Lex kick the creature's ass to the ground. It looked as though the creature was going to give up. The fear in its amber colored eyes showed that much but it also showed hate and murder.

Lex was furious, she was out for blood, but not just any blood, the blood of the creature that killed her Scar.

Just as she sent another blow to the monster's face, it sliced her left right cheek. Yelling in pain Lex stumbled backwards and held her bleeding cheek. It wasn't deep, but it would give her a nice scar across her cheek.

The creature smirked, he had bought himself some time before the female attacked him again. Just as he took his first step forward, a jolt of stinging pain, shot through his left shoulder and he immediately screamed in pain. Panting, he looked up at his shoulder to see a familiar looking sharp tail.

He growled in pain and anger. It was the queens tail, she was alive and she was ready for payback.

He ripped his shoulder away from the queen's tail and spun around to face her, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as it healed itself. The queen was standing on her feet, hissing, waving her tail around, ready to strike again.

The creature was surprised to see the queen alive, he thought his minions had killed her. Guess he was wrong. (Take that freak!)

Even though the queen's acidic blood was covering her body, and dripping on the floor making the concrete floor sizzle away, she still stood. Ready to fight to her last breath.

Lex wiped away the blood from her eyes, ignoring the stinging pain in her cheek, and turned back to face the creature. Her eyes went to the size of soccer balls, as she saw the fallen serpent queen, fighting the monster that made her children betray her. This made Lex smile a bit, it meant more time to try and save Scar's life.

Lex plopped down next to the humanoid's side and gasped as she saw the warrior's glow in the dark blood all over his stomach. He was breathing, but he was taking slow and deep breaths, fighting to stay alive. His eyes were closed, and he somehow still seemed to have a peaceful look on his face.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she thought of losing the only thing that mattered to her. She put her hand to his head, and brought her lips to his mandibles, she gave him a slow peck and could only he'd make it out of it. Their was nothing she could do unless… the humanoids medical kit! The aliens removed all of their weapons and equipment when they were being glued to the walls.

She snapped her head around to the two marked warriors, they were eagerly watching the queen xenomorph and the creature battle to the death. They were Lex's only hope of saving Scar.


	13. HELP!

**Authors Note: Ok guys I'm on writer's block. And I need YOUR HELP! Give me some ideas that you think should happen in Return! Now that the queen isn't completely dead, and Scar is one step away from death, what should happen? How should the creature die? Should Lex defeat it or the queen? Its now up to u! Were on the verge of finishing this story! Come on guys! Share your ideas!**


	14. Is It Over?

_**Author's Note: All right guys thanks for all the ideas and suggestions, so what I'm going to try to do is put some of the ideas that I thought might happen if this were real. So thank you.**_

_**Midnight84118: Thanks for being the most reviewer and cool friend! But I don't want to say anything about your idea. It might give away hints and ruin the story.**_

_**Mariah6336: Thank you very good idea. **_

_**Katamis: Thanks! Maybe that'll happen who knows? OH wait I do!**_

_**Teddy-wabbitz: Thank you!**_

_**Artemis50: Very interesting idea. Thank you.**_

_**Kikyohater220: Sounds good. Thanks. **_

_**MSArtistics: hmm I like that. Thanks**_

_**Sessyfan101: Lol thank you, glad its your favorite. Very good idea.**_

_**Krashir: That was very well thought out. I may or may not use it but it sounds interesting.**_

_**GrayHuntress: Sounds very very good. I like that. Thank you.**_

_Lex carefully laid Scar back down on the cold hard floor, and gave him another peck on his mandibles before running to the two yaujtas on the wall. She took a quick glance at the serpents on wall, making sure they weren't having an ideas of attacking her. When she saw they were to busy with watching the queen and the creature battle to the deaths, she got her attention back on the two warriors._

_The one on the left clicked, and chattered to her, but she had no idea what he was saying so she just nodded. Pressure was rolling through the woman's body, as she kept thinking about Scar and how much time he had. _

_Lex frantically searched around the two yaujtas, they had to of had a medical kit! They always had one! _

_She heard a soft hiss noise from behind her, and she looked around. To her surprise one of the serpents had something in its clawed hands. It was the medical kit! She nodded her thanks toward the serpent before she took it out of its hands and rushed over to Scar._

_The queen screeched as the claws of the creature scratched against one of her wounds, spilling fresh acidic blood. Growling, she swung her tail over to the creature's face. The creature went to dodge but was met with a powerful blow across his chest with her tail. She tricked him. _

_The creature growled and winced as its chest began to heal. Even though he could heal himself and make himself stronger, it didn't mean it hurt. With a quick but weak slash across the queens crown head, he tackled her legs and brought her down on her back. She screamed in surprise as her spine cracked against the stone hard floor. _

_The creature quickly got back on its feet held the queen down with his left paw. He was going to kill this pathetic excuse of a terrifying queen. He put pressure on her chest, enjoying the soft crunches of her chest and screams of pain. _

_He could easily crush her chest with just the easiest amount of pressure, but no he wanted her to suffer. He wanted to hear her scream, he wanted to enjoy the sound of her chest crunching under his foot._

_A roar erupted from the queen as more pressure was added. But that roar wasn't from pain, that roar was a command for her traitor children… And they obeyed willingly._

_Thousands of screams and hisses came from behind the creature. He took his foot off of the wounded queen ad turned around to attack the serpents that betrayed him. He smirked, revealing his perfect, sharp teeth, they didn't know that they could defeat him could they? They'd all be dead in a matter of minutes before even laying a scratch on him, that would heal in seconds._

_Lex ignored the screams from the xenomorphs and continued to try and figure out the strange kit. Like… "HOW IN THE HELL DO U OPEN IT!" Lex screamed._

_Lex had tried everything to open the box but none of them had done any good. Throwing, kicking, punching, nothing had worked. Lex sighed as she stared defeated at the medical kit. It almost seemed as if it were mocking her. She sneered at it, and threw it aside. Sadly she looked down at the fallen warrior, how could she save him now? _

_She cried. Alexa Woods, the famous mountain climber was crying over an alien that had captured her heart. A single tear rolled off her cheek, and onto the predators forehead._

_He stirred. That caught Lex's attention._

_With awe she watched the warrior slowly awaken, she gasped with happiness as more tears rolled down from her eyes. Scar opened his eyes and in turn he met Lex's. _

_Lex gasped, maybe he could open the kit!_

_She reached out towards the medical kit, and held it in front of the weakened warrior. The predator's eyes settled on the kit, and took it from the female's grasp. He chirped a couple of words and the kit opened to his words. _

_Figures it voice controlled. _Lex thought.

Scar pulled out a couple of needles, and handed them over to Lex. She took them and studied the strange looking substances. One was filled with a clear liquid that made Lex feel woozy by just holding it. The other was filled with a glowing blue liquid, that seemed to make Lex feel healthier.

Scar grabbed a couple of rocks nearby and crushed them into a plate in the kit. He took the glowing blue needle, and poured it over the crushed rocks. Scar grabbed a spoon like metal object from the kit an scooped up the used to be crushed rock that was now a blue gel.

Scar poured it over his death defying wound, and he scrunched his face in pain, holding back the roar that was edging up in his throat.

All at once Scar took the clear liquid needle, and shoved it into his wound, this time not holding back the pain filled roar. Lex held her ears, and winced at Scar's roar. Now she was sure he was alive and well.

The creature struggled against the attack of the xenomorphs, as he clawed to get them off of his back. They kept clawing, and biting not giving his healing powers a chance. Who would've thought the greatest predator would fall to _these _serpents.

He was weakening, and every so often he would look up to see the smug look on the queen's face. He growled, he was going to fall anytime, the only way to defeat him was to rip out his heart. His heart was the healing source, so if they ripped his heart out he would be no more. And the xenomorphs were already starting to figure that out, that is until a spear drove its way into the side of his head.

Scar, Lex, and the two other predators, stood before the creature, ready to battle to the death. The queen and her children also stood ready to battle, they were waiting for the creature to recover.

The creature quickly pulled the spear out of his head, and slammed it into the ground. He was going to destroy them all, one at a time.

All at once they charged at the creature, clawing, stabbing, screeching and hissing. Lex got in a quick punch to the creature's face, while the serpents took the distraction, to pile on top of him again.

Tchear used his wrist blades to claw at the creature's amber colored eyes, temporarily blinding him. The queen slashed at the creature throat, careful to dodge the powerful swipes. Scar and Kil'hear aimed their cannons and fired, aiming right at the creature's chest. Skin and blood exploded all over the place, revealing the heart of the creature, that's when something popped in Lex's head.

What if she stabbed the heart? Quickly, she ran towards the screaming monster, and plunged her spear into the heart of the monster. The creature fell silent, as the light in his eyes slowly faded away and he fell.

**Author's note: Haha cliffhanger! Lol tell me what you all think **


	15. It Is Over

They all watched as the creature fell. It's amber colored eyes lost all sign of life, Lex could only watch in fascination as the creature finally died, by her hands. Not to mention the help from her friends, Scar and the other two humanoids, as well as the serpents.

The creature was dead, and everybody came out alive, but not without any injuries.

This was probably the greatest adventure Lex had ever had, scariest thing in her life yes, but nonetheless adventurous. Scar walked up to the female ooman and put a clawed hand on her shoulder, she was a true hunter.

The queen kept her gaze upon the dead monster, and slowly looked up at the predators and small human. True she hated the yaujta for what they do to her kind, but these three and the human helped her when this _thing _invaded her lair. All she remembered was being sent down here by the predators to breed, so they could earn their marks. However they didn't just sent her down here, they released something else. And the queen had a feeling that it was this creature, and that it was no accident.

Lex sighed, it was over, but she didn't know what was to become of the xenomorphs and the queen, but she had a feeling they weren't going to be sticking around much longer.

As Scar was about to order the small group out of there, unclear figures came into view. Scar narrowed his eyes, and realized his clan was here, but what Scar didn't know was that his clan had been there the whole time, all of this happened. They all uncloaked and waked their way towards Scar and his group. The clan leader that had sent Scar, Tchear, and Kil'hear on this mission had set up the entire thing.

"**Very well done. Scar, Tchear and Kil'hear. You were most indeed born to hunt hard meats."** The leader replied, as he gestured his scaly hand towards the xenomorphs, getting several growls and hisses.

"**You set this up? Why?"** Scar barely said below a whisper.

Before the leader could reply, his sight landed on Lex, who's eyes were wider than a saucer. The leader pointed his index finger right at the shocked female, **"Her."**

Lex didn't understand a word they were saying, but she had a feeling that they were talking about her.

Scar turned around and gave a quick glance at the female, **"What about her?"**

"**She's coming with us."**

**Authors Note: Cliffhanger. Now you must wait for the sequel. Lol I'm so mean. Peace out!**


End file.
